Uninstall
by i LiKe iNSaNiTY
Summary: Based off of the CMV on youtube. No flames please!


Uninstall

Alfred was running to where he didn't know all he knew is that he had to get away from all of the memories. He kept running and running till he got to familiar place. All of a sudden he had a flash back.

"_Aren't all the leaves pretty Kiku?" Alfred said. "Hai Alfred-san." Kiku said with a small smile._

He smiled that that but it was soon replaced with something he'd rather forget.

"_WHY KIKU, WHY?!" he had yelled. "Gomenashi Alfred-san it was my bosses orders." replied an injured Kiku. "Well these are my bosses orders." he said coldly as he shot Kiku._

He shook his head to get rid of the memories before taking off again.

He ran till he saw a bench. It may have seemed like a random bench but that is where Lithuania and he used to hang out.

"_What a beautiful day it is today. Don't you think so America?" asked Lithuania. "Toris don't call me that we are friends so call me by my human name!" he yelled playfully. "Alright Alfred." smiled Lithuania._

When he turned around he was meet but another memory.

"_Toris please don't go! I need you!" Alfred begged. "Sorry America but this is good-bye." replied Lithuania._

Shutting his eyes he was off running again. As he passed under a bridge he thought he say two people but shook it off and continued running. He finally stopped in the middle of a busy square watching the people go on with their day unaware of his sorrows. He started running again but stumbled and caught a wall for support. He could fell someone watching him but ignored it as he ran off again.

He stopped when he got to a pond and remembered how he would hang out with France.

"_Mon cheri, how are you one this fine day?" asked France. "I'm fine how about you Francis?" Alfred had said back. "Fine, fine."_

Then the scenery changed. Now he was in a field talking to France.

"_Why can't you help me Alfred?! I helped you." asked France. "Sorry Francis but bosses orders. Can't go against them. I really am sorry please forgive me!"_

He closed his eyes willing the memory to disappear. He then remember how he and Russia used to be friends. He was probably the only person alive that willing spent time with him.

"_Come one Ivan! This way!" yelled Alfred. "Coming comrade! Slow down!" yelled back Russia._

He smiled at that memory before another took its place again.

"_Why Ivan? I thought we were friends!" he asked as he and Russia stood with guns pointed at each other's head._

"No, NO! Go away!" Alfred yelled as he started to punch a wall. "Alfred stop this! Your hurting yourself!" someone yelled. In his anger he pushed the other person away but saw that the other was Canada, his brother. "M-Mathew! I'm sor-"he started to say but stopped when he bumped into someone. He turned around and saw a more sinister version of his brother. Scared and confused he started to run again.

Not watching where he was running he bumped into a fence. 'This is how I feel trapped. I wish I could go back and change everything.' he thought. He pushed off and started running again. In his attempts to out run the memories he stumped upon a field but not just any field it was the field that England would take him too when he was younger.

_Little America was in a field walking around bored and didn't see Arthur watching him. All of a sudden he called out to him "Alfred! Come it's time for dinner." America looked up and when he saw Arthur ran to him. "IGGY!" he called out excitedly as Arthur reached out him hand._

All of a sudden the scene changed once again.

_It was the Revolutionary war and Alfred and Arthur where locked in combat. Suddenly America got a hit to England's arm. "Why Alfred?" Arthur asked him._

"I'm sorry Iggy!" he yelled as he tried to touch his old caretaker. But then it disappeared and he started to run again. Unable to take anymore he collapsed onto his knees crying. He got up again and started limping unable to run but unable to stop moving. Then he felt a weight on his shoulders. When he turned to look he saw no one. He collapsed onto his knees again. "WHY? WHY CAN'T THESE MEMORIES LEAVE ME ALONE?! I'M SORRY!" he yelled out in aguish.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps but thinking it was his imagination again he ignored them until they were a few feet away. "Alfred?" asked a concerned looking Arthur asked. "A-Arther? Is that really you?" asked America in a small voice. When he tried to stand he almost fell over but England caught him. "I've been looking for you all day you bloody wanker. What's wrong?" said England. "Th-they won't leave me alone. Make them stop, please just make them stop!" cried America. "I can't do that. But everyone's forgiven you even me."

"_Hai don't be sad Alfred-san"_

"_I'm sorry for leaving you Alfred."_

"_Ohohoh its ok mon cheri."_

"_Da I forgive you Alfred."_

"_It's ok bro. I forgive you."_

"_See America? Everyone forgives you."_

_This is what happens when I read every single America uninstall fic on Fanfiction while listening to the song and then watch the AMV and listen to sad music at the same time that I'm typing this. Well anyway hope you enjoy it. I kinda borrowed the idea for the ending from fara-mera 'cause I thought it was cool. Welp anyways reviews are awesome so give me a review and you'll be almost as awesome as Prussia.


End file.
